zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xykeb Zraliv
Help? Since you're a bit... ahead of myself as far as the game goes, do you have any information on this "Gold Sculpture" thing that's clogging up the Wanted Pages? If it's something I should already know about and have forgotten about, feel free to point it out :P --AuronKaizer ' 01:03, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :I've finished the game and have not encountered it, so it is either an optional pouch item (it has no subscreen slot) or nonexistent. -'Isdrak ''' 01:16, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Basically what Drakky said, it's not anywhere in the inventory. I don't recall anything with that name either, so if it is an item it's either an un-pick-up-able one that serves a very forgetable purpose or...well, I can't think of any other explanation. Even the Stone of Trials which you get rid of stays in your inventory, so if you could attain it, it would be there. Are we sure this is an actual thing in the game? And even if it does exist, it doesn't seem to be notable enough to list in the navbox considering nobody seems to know what it is. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 01:19, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Hmmm... I just remembered, aren't the boss key replacements called something to this effect? --AuronKaizer ' 01:20, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm almost certain it was added to the SSNav template for the boss key items. I'm still looking to find who added it to the SSNav template to ask them. --Birdman5589 (talk) 01:22, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::I believe the user's name was "Nintendocan", although that might be slightly off. -'Isdrak ' 01:23, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::If I'm not mistaken each key has a different name but the first one is called the Golden Carving. As the addition to the SSNav was before the release the name Gold Sculpture could very well have been the name for the first key floating around. --Birdman5589 (talk) 01:29, December 6, 2011 (UTC) The Gold Sculpture or Gold Carving item is the first Boss Key. -'Minish Link' 01:31, December 6, 2011 (UTC) plaza Well, there is other plaza's technically, but anyway, I understand. Ruler of the coasters (talk) 19:54, December 8, 2011 (UTC) hey, i saw the message you left me. well, yesterday i entered this wiki for the first time, cause something i was looknig for wasn't on wikipedia. Now, i don't edit on my own beliefs of the Zelda series and i try to be as objective as i can. all the pages i edit and the info i changed were kind of wierd. i decided to edit cause the info in there contradicted the info in some other page, thus making it hard to understand for any user who read both pages (wich are often relatd). also, some minor redaction edits were also made, for they were confusing at the time of reading. i even called my sister who is also a zelda fan, and the construction of such pieces of info also seemed lacky to her. there is a thing, though. while editing i admit to have made terrible mistakes in 2 pages. In the Imprisioning War page, while editing i erased something i later regret having erased, but i couldn't remember exactly what did it say; and the ONLY thing i did edit on my beliefs, that it was the Skull Kid who Link's looking for at the beggining of Majora's, and i was later convinced in another page that this friend is Navi, thus realizing my mistake. anyway, forgive the mistakes i made, and i'll lower the editing rate, and try to make it even more objective, only editing after having full knowledge of the subject. PS: are you a founder, co-founder or anything at this wiki, or just an user like me? ~~Logankovacs~~ It's Being Discussed Fair enough, I just wanted to make sure that discussion was happening. I decided to take a Wikipedia style approach to the subject and "Be Bold". Although, I will admit my edit was very sloppy. Zellfaze (talk) 04:47, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I only put it there because I guessed (correctly) that someone would notice quickly and take care of it. Anyhow, like I said it was a sloppy edit. Zellfaze (talk) 08:05, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Bombers' Notebook Tasks I'm thinking of reorganizing the article, since it's kind of a mess right now. I was thinking of just having a heading on each character in the book, and listing what is needed to get the ribbon next to their name (mostly trying to keep the existing text in the article). What do you think? —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 21:07, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :Uh, well, I'm not sure why you're asking me specifically, but that sounds good to me. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 21:09, December 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, you're online, and I just wanted to make sure. —[[User:Baltro|'''Baltro]] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 21:22, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Historia discussion. I thought the discussion was settled? I mean, that's the vibe emitted by Jedimasterlink when Ian mentioned that Aonuma was the one who wrote or at least produced the timeline in the main discussion of the Historia in the Timeline's talk page. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 20:21, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :We've (probably) reached the conclusion that the timeline is official, but we still need to discuss what it is that should be done. What you're doing - tacking on information at the ends of paragraphs which may or may not contradict what's already said - is unconstructive. We need to massively overhaul any pages with timeline-related information on them, which is something that should really be discussed by the community as a whole. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:24, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Series questions Being the remarkable (and remarkably bored) person that I am, I decided that I would take some of my precious time to apply my wisdom to your questions, because I know that the one person that you needed input on this from is me. Naturally. Of course, I've not answered the striked out ones, so the order is a bit off, but who the hell cares. # Because they use a complex facial identification system from the future that is built into their faces. # Because you can beat it if you wear the Iron Boots and Majora's Mask. # He is a cyborg. # Peatrice. When she was bored, she made this up, making her the true origins of Tingle (as she is his ancestor). # Because his spirit is screaming in agony. # The same reason I need to wear your shoes to ask where you are. # Someone left him in the freezer too long. # He flew there. # Because he believes in second chances. # He checked wikipedia. # Because she's an addict and they're actually drug dealers. # Because the process by which he does so is horrifyingly scarring. # Because he's in love with one of them and he's trying to discern which. # Because they're good kissers. # Because instead of killing his foes, Redeadhunter actually hid them there. # Perhaps I'll answer this one with a question in turn: Why don't you want to poke a beehive with a stick? # With his Byakugan. # Because they're scared of Link. # You've never heard of Rabbitus Oceanus? # Because clouds are actually made out of diamonds, duh. Well. Now you know. -'Minish Link' 06:42, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Now that Minish has brought this up, I remember that there may be a serious answer to the question about wearing Kafei's Mask. When you speak to Anju in the Laundry Pool on Day 2 (assuming you didn't talked to Anju while wearing Kafei's Mask during the correct part of Day 1), she asks you if you have seen Kafei, puts on the mask, and says something along the lines of "he looks like this". Wearing the mask seems to be a way of showing what Kafei looks like in case people don't know him or don't remember his appearance. Jedimasterlink (talk) 07:39, December 29, 2011 (UTC) To answer the last question, I don't think the clouds are intended to be one big unbreakable mass since several things do fall through that you have to recover (some how staying in tact despite falling many many miles). I think what the cloud barrier mainly does is prevent loft wings from flying beneath the clouds and by proxy stop any of the denizens of Skyloft from reaching the surface short of suicide jumps. The real question is how come the sun and sky can sill be seen from every part of the surface when none of the surface can be seen from the sky? Some how the clouds are invisible when viewed from below. PS: I still think Ralph new about the passage because he is either Ambi's decedent or he actually managed to find out some information when he was running around the whole time. He would have looked up Zeldapedia not the vastly inferior Wikipedia. Oni Link 12:38, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Scaldera = Fire Gohma Hello, after you stated that a source would be needed to add this information I went to the Zelda Wiki (not this one) to find the source that they had for this information but their source has been deleted, can we still mention it somewhere on the page or not?--DrNefarious (talk) 06:09, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :Okay. Dead Man's Volley it doesn't matter if the power weakens gives Zelda the ability to deflect it, it just weakens as it flies and charges back up when it hits a sword. KingGoku (talk) 15:16, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :It doesn't matter. The sentence stated that a certain attack can cause Zelda to be unable to deflect the attack. Your edit added that it might have been due to the power weakening as the attack travels. The latter is not indicative of the former. There is no reason to believe that Zelda is unable to counter an attack simply because it is powerful, particularly because she is the one who initiates the Dead Man's Volley. The more likely explanation is that being in close range prevents her from reacting in time. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 15:19, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Dimitri While he isn't specified, he is the only dodongo who can swim. KingGoku (talk) 15:29, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :Which we discuss on a variety of pages that actually talk about Dimitri's nature. A Dodongo is what he is, so a Dodongo is what he will be called. The specifics of his differences from other Dodongos don't need to be mentioned in a sentence where we merely mention his race. Capitalizing "water" also implies that Water Dodongo is a proper noun from the game, which it is not. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 15:31, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, but he can't breathe fire, he swims, and he doesn't have a bone to pick w/Link. :Yes, he is different from other Dodongos. No, this doesn't mean you can assign him a special breed of Dodongo which is never mentioned in the series. All we know about Dimitri's race is that he's a Dodongo, so that's all we'll say. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 15:42, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Your infobox Your infobox is randomly amazing. ––––\/\/∑®†¥§–––– User:Wertys761 ••••ROFL Waffle•••• Hyrule Castle Town Initial Passage Why have you deleted this page?? :Read the D template. If you can prove it's an official name (doubtful), we can maybe try to incorporate the information somewhere. Otherwise it's getting deleted due to not having an official name, not being notable enough to warrant its own individual article, and frankly, being very poorly written. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 16:28, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Placeholder Thanks man. KingGoku (talk) 02:07, February 8, 2012 (UTC) thanks, it was, how do i add it to my userpage? Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions Removing Suggestions You know, you're right about the ToC suggestion. It sounded a lot better before I put it down. How can I remove it? Now that I think about it, I have better things to do than wait around for the impending opposes. I'll just stick to voting and editing mainspace stuff. —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 01:27, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :Just remove the suggestion through editing. The "don't remove people's comments" thing doesn't really apply in this case. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:30, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, now I might as well leave it since I have...two supports? Still, thanks for the information. Never going to try that again... —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 00:55, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Nonsensical Things I think I have an explanation for some of the items on your user page's list of nonsensical things: How can the Gibdos be so incredibly stupid as to think that Link is one of them simply because his face looks like one of their faces? :My theory is that they are sensing the Gibdo Mask magically rather than visually. The evidence is that I can't see their eyes through the bandages, so maybe their eyes can't see me, and they are trying to get Pamela's Father out of the Music Box House because they know there's a Gibdo in there, but they haven't necessarily seen him so they could simply be sensing his presence. The Gibdo Mask is created when the Song of Healing turns Pamela's Father's Gibdo-ness into a mask, so it would probably register as a Gibdo spirit on the other Gibdo's supposed magical mummy detectors. How did Goht get frozen? :Wait, why is there a giant robot in Snowhead in the first place? Anyway, while the curses on the four lands in MM are tied to the bosses, they may just be curses that do stuff on their own, and could theoretically even affect the bosses themselves, so maybe the curse of the intensified winter could have hit Goht as well. Kinda weak but it's all I could think of. Why does Ganondorf use another Phantom Ganon in The Wind Waker when the one in Ocarina of Time failed so badly and was declared useless? :He's still got to use minions sometimes, and Phantom Ganon is still better than your average Moblin. Also, he probably doesn't think much of Link back in the Forest Temple, but by the time of WW he sort of has to respect the Hero of Time's skills, and may have changed his opinion on how "worthless" it was. Why does Lulu allow Deku Scrubs to set up businesses in her room, even after she gets her voice back? :If you want to believe nothing is happening beyond what you see in-game, I don't think she ever leaves the stage. She may just be rehearsing and talking with other band members the whole time. The earlier you restore her voice, the less plausible this becomes. Why do we always see the guard looking at the Rosa Sisters when they dance? :I'd guess it's meant to indicate that he is watching/taking notice, indicating that the dance you're teaching the sisters is successfully drawing interest. Why does the Forest Temple from Ocarina of Time have so many undead enemies? :It appears to be a large human structure such as a mansion or something, and given its location at the far end of the Lost Woods, its vast size, and its extensive use of stone, it doesn't seem to be Kokiri in origin. I’m thinking people such as Hylians used to live there, and ended up undead. Given the stories of humans turning to Stalfos in the lost woods and the Temple’s location, "human place > in the Lost Woods > undead humans in the place" could sort of work as a connection. It doesn't explain why people were able to build something that extensive and only turned undead after, maybe it was built in an open field and then the Lost Woods extended over time. Why some of the undead are are giant flaming skulls with bat wings I don't know. Why does Tarin want to poke a beehive with a stick? :Cuz Tarin is a lunatic awesome. People do ridiculous things in my dreams sometimes to though. Why are there four eyes in the Vitreous fight that never do anything at all? :Maybe it wants to leave some spares so it can continue to look at you with depth perception, even when bouncing around at you. This assumes the eyes can interface with each other psychically. Why does ST feature bunnies living in the ocean? :It's because of a very simple evolutionary sequence, stated by the Hyrule Histora: Water Dragon > Tadtones > Zora (River Zora branch off, Parella branch off and are sent to the past) > Rito > Wind Fish > Bunnies in Animal Village on Koholint Island > Interlopers > Bunnies on the Ocean Since most Ancient Robots clearly perceive their surroundings as being from their own time period, wouldn't they perceive the activated Timeshift Stone in their vicinity as displaying something from an even further past? Or since they clearly don't, would they simply see the activated Timeshift Stone as being an unactivated one? :They say they're powered by timeshift stones, maybe they think that the glowing simply means they are active in a sense of projecting energy to robots, and they aren't aware the stones are also actively shifting time. Why doesn't the sun block near the Ancient Castle of Ikana automatically disappear from the natural sunlight? :This one you already crossed out. What was the explanation?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 19:56, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Frankly, I forget. Maybe some un-crossing-out is in order. Or maybe not. If I get around to it I may search around for the answer I apparently found suitable. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:39, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Jedi actually came and explained that one to me here on my talk page.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 21:44, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I think the Ancient Robots are aware of the timeshift stones in the same way Link is. Skipper references the timeshift stone actively making him work and says that the pirates won't be in the hideout that Link visits because they'll be long dead. What indicates they perceive the whole world as a time shifted version? Oni Link 20:41, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :One of the Ancient Robots "fixes" your map to reflect the past version, noticing that some parts of your map are "wrong". This indicates to me that it perceived the world as a whole as being from its own time. The Ancient Robot near the Life Fruit Tree talks about Lanayru as if he's still alive and right over there on the cliffside, indicating to me that it's seeing the whole area as being from its own time, rather than the bit you've changed. A lot of Ancient Robots say similarly indicative things. Skipper is the exception, I guess, which if anything makes the whole thing more confusing. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:36, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for egging it on for so long NOW i get what you meant by the spinner theory / circumstantial evidence thing just making sure you knew OK, Z Z, guess what: i actually did listen to you! How crazy is that?! :) The last time i edited goat herding was just to correct some wordage. the article said ‘yell’ when in game and in real life it is called whooping to goats (or any other animal ) . p.s. im going to tell you a secret so that everyone will understand me better: i have aspergers syndrome. i in fact spend most of my time on my 3DS posting here and playing the wii than playing outside. i'm also quick to anger and what AK said was like a shot thru the neck of my self esteem, and i work hard at school to even have any.but i won't cry 'bout it 'cause i am very honorable. that would be all.(i think) Zeldas ganon (talk) 15:01, February 19, 2012 (UTC)